


The Sky is Crying

by say_im_good



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, Multiple Perspectives, Non-Idol AU, Somewhat, and he hates love, because he doesnt know why, chan loves felix to death, college-age au but not necessarily college lifestyle, deep thinking characters, friend and lovers fic, idk what else to tag but i'll add them when they come up, its really cute in moments, long fic, minho has a crush on jisung but is frustrated, potential smut?, slice of life but make it a little sad, so sorry if it gets a little weird haha, the rough times of your early twenties, this is somewhat based on my friend group tbh, unplanned fic tbh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:22:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29647791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/say_im_good/pseuds/say_im_good
Summary: “The sky is crying.”Felix always said dumb shit like this, Minho figured, given that Chan loved poetic crap and Chan loved Felix. It was a pretty clear correlation. He could’ve said anything else, like ‘it’s starting to rain’, something a normal person would say. But no, he said that.Maybe Minho hated it so much because such somber words pushed the sadness in his chest deeper into its pit. Maybe he hated it because it reminded him of himself last night, hidden away.He’d never tell anyone about that though, especially not Felix who would attempt to comfort him and would probably just make him feel even shittier.So he said what anyone with a closed-up heart and dull eyes would say in this situation.“Shut up, Felix.”
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix
Kudos: 8





	The Sky is Crying

Felix saw the world from behind a veil of starlight. 

Felix didn’t understand how none of his friends thought the world was beautiful when there were so many beautiful things around and about them. 

The smile on Chan’s face every time Felix greeted him, the way he’d wave so enthusiastically and come running without being beckoned.

The dampness in Minho’s eyes on that day at the port, the way his lip quivered once before he started to chew on it. The way he turned away, pretending like Felix wasn’t there until he’d regained his composure, then similarly pretended like nothing had happened in the first place. 

The passion behind the flow of Changbin’s rap, the force behind the words that he felt the strongest about, and the contrasting softness when the music cut and he went back to talking in that calm, cheerful manner.

Hyunjin’s eyes avoiding the mirror as he brushed his teeth slowly, carefully, pretending that he was in the habit of doing it, eyes flickering over to Felix for validation, a soft smile appearing as his request was rewarded. 

Jisung chattering excitedly, beaming as all eyes were in his direction, the enthusiasm behind his story enough on its own to draw everyone in. 

Seungmin’s furrowed brow as he concentrated on his paper, the value he held behind his efforts, believing wholeheartedly that they’d pay off.

And Jeongin, who still had shaky hands when playing the piano despite having played it for years, small slip ups making the song somehow more unique to him, the songs that he wrote and hoped to someday perform. 

Felix couldn’t understand how none of his friends thought the world was beautiful when there were so many beautiful things around and about them. The way they laughed and the way they cried alike were what made them human, made them real, made them within reach to him. It was all he could ever ask for, having friends like these. It was all he could ever pray for to keep them.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very short taste of the vibe that this story will give off. I'll show some little segments here as they develop. I haven't planned this story at all, I just started writing and found myself coming up with more and more cute ideas that I could write about for skz. It all developed into this big, overarching story that I still need to lay out. Thank you for being patient with me <3 Please comment ideas and what you hope/wonder this story to be about.


End file.
